english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Mike McFarland
Michael Charles McFarland (born July 14, 1970) is an American ADR director, ADR script writer, line producer and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation - Dubbing' *Michel (2007) - Nomad (ep23) 'Web Animation' *RWBY (2016-2017) - Fennec Albain, Mayor (ep41) Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index (2012) - Anti-Skill (ep11), Hitotsui Hajime (ep15) *A Certain Magical Index II (2014) - Hitotsui Hajime (ep17), Additional Voices *Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero (2013) - Additional Voices *Appleseed XIII (2013) - Magus *Aquarion (2008) - Glen Anderson *Aquarion Evol (2013-2014) - Izumo Kamurogi *Aquarion Logos (2016-2017) - Shintaro Hayashi, Additional Voices *Attack on Titan (2014) - Jean Kirschtein *Baccano! (2009) - Beriam's Aide *Baki the Grappler - Gary, Kitazawa, Mulkov, Additional Voices *Bamboo Blade (2010) - M.C. (ep20), Teacher (ep14), Additional Voices *Basilisk (2006) - Palanquin Bearer A (ep3), Piper Man *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (2010) - Boila (ep5), Additional Voices *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2010) - Additional Voices *Black Blood Brothers (2008) - Janaway, Additional Voices *Black Butler (2011) - Additional Voices *Black Butler: Book of Circus (2016) - Baron Kelvin *Black Cat - Belze Rochefort, Gilberth (ep9) *Blassreiter - Additional Voices *Blue Gender - Man (ep6), Additional Voices *Burst Angel - Leo Jinno *C - Control: The Money of Soul and Possibility - Motoi Shindo *Case Closed - George Kaminski (2nd Voice), Albert Jordenly (ep51), Archie Gailand (ep59), Dr. Charles Lanning (ep86), Fireman A (ep107), Guard B (ep45), Jason Arbington (ep44), Jeremiah (ep21), Kipling (ep4), Michel, Old Man (ep75), Policeman (ep27), Reporter 4 (ep108), Robber#2 (ep33), Round Face (ep109), Stu Hogan (ep126), Additional Voices *Casshern Sins (2010) - Additional Voices *Castle Town Dandelion (2016) - Additional Voices *Chaos Dragon (2016) - Ka Grava *Chrome Shelled Regios (2011) - Formed, Additional Voices *Claymore - Big Yoma, Additional Voices *Corpse Princess - Shuuji Isaki, Additional Voices *Cøde:Breaker (2014) - Additional Voices *D.Gray-man (2009) - Akuma Pumpkin, Bounty Hunter, Father (ep38), Toma *Daimidaler: Prince V.S. Penguin Empire (2015) - Additional Voices *Danganronpa (2015) - Additional Voices *Darker than Black - Ballcap Man, Policeman (ep4), Yoshida (ep19) *Desert Punk - Haru Kawaguchi *Diamond Daydreams (2006) - Dr. Amakasu *Dragon Ball - Master Roshi, Yajirobe, Android#8, Darkness, Gola, Plague, Tailor (ep69), West City Cop, Yaochun *Dragon Ball GT - Baby, Baby Gorilla, Baby Vegeta, Gorilla Vegeta (ep35), Master Roshi, Pui Pui (ep42), Sci-Bot 3 (ep17), Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Super (2017) - Master Roshi *Dragon Ball Z - Master Roshi, Announcer (ep204), Commander, Director (ep205), Eagle (ep15), Geek (ep220), Johnnie (ep245), Lieutenant (ep252), Mez, Mohawk Man (ep182), Pilot (ep252), Produce Man (ep249), Pui Pui, Pupil C (ep243), Saibaman, Scarface (ep17), Servant (ep208), Soldier (ep252), Tank Top (ep253), Toeto (ep204), Yajirobe *Dragon Ball Z Kai (2010-2012) - Master Roshi, Yajirobe *Dragonaut -The Resonance- (2009) - Johan (ep19) *Eden of the East (2010) - Yamamoto (ep5), Additional Voices *El Cazador de la Bruja (2009) - Eye Patch Man (ep10), Transvestite A, Additional Voices *Ergo Proxy (2007) - Employee A (ep10) *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Additional Voices *Fairy Tail (2016) - Nab Lasaro *Fractale (2012) - Additional Voices *Fruits Basket - Ritsu Sohma (ep23) *Fullmetal Alchemist (2004-2006) - Angie (ep35), Field Boy (ep17), Hoju (ep50), Jean Havoc, Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Eric, Jean Havoc, Additional Voices *Ga-Rei-Zero (2011) - Additional Voices *Gantz - Male Teacher (ep19), Statue (ep19) *Garo: Crimson Moon (2016) - Junkei (ep1) *Ghost Hunt (2008) - Kenji's Dad (ep13), Yashitaka Yoshimi (ep23) *Glass Fleet - Birdie, John Fall, Mickey, Additional Voices *Guilty Crown (2013) - Bottle Opener (ep15), Additional Voices *Gunslinger Girl (2005) - Giorgio (ep8), Additional Voices *Gunslinger Girl: Il Teatrino (2009) - Franco *Heaven's Lost Property (2011) - Additional Voices *Heaven's Lost Property: Forte (2012) - Sky Master *Hero Tales - Kanyo (ep1), Additional Voices *Heroic Age (2009) - Navigator, Additional Voices *High School DxD (2013) - Undine (ep7), Additional Voices *High School DxD: New (2014) - Kokabiel *Initial D: Fourth Stage (2010) - Shuichi Matsumoto, Additional Voices *Initial D: Second Stage (2011) - Shuichi Matsumoto (ep8) *Is This a Zombie? of the Dead (2013) - Demon Baron (ep6) *Jormungand: Perfect Order (2014) - Additional Voices *Kamisama Kiss (2014-2015) - Aotake, Additional Voices *Kaze no Stigma - Muscle Man (ep17), Additional Voices *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (2009-2010) - Kozo Ukita, Senior D (ep2) *Kiddy Grade (2004) - Control Chief (ep18), Controller (ep6), Franz (ep13), Additional Voices *Kodocha - Misako's Ex, Ryosuke, Suji, Additional Voices *Koi Kaze (2005) - Announcer (ep10), Male Worker (ep11), Owner (ep13), Realtor (ep10), Teashop Owner (ep13) *Last Exile: Fam, The Silver Wing (2013) - Alex Row (ep15.5) *Linebarrels of Iron (2010) - Jiro Aonuma, Additional Voices *Lupin the Third: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine (2013) - Goemon Ishikawa XIII *Maken-Ki! Two (2016) - Additional Voices *Michiko & Hatchin (2013) - Jim (ep14) *Mob Psycho 100 (2017) - Ishiguro (No mask; ep12) *Monster (2009-2010) - Announcer (ep36), Dr. Norden, Michael Mueller, Police Officer (ep3) *Moonlight Mile (2008) - Chris Jefferson (ep3), Construction Worker 2, Pilot 1, Additional Voices *My Hero Academia (2016-2017) - Mashirao Ojiro (Announced) *Nabari (2009) - Iroku, Additional Voices *Negima! Magister Negi Magi - Demon (ep26), Demon A (ep25), Serihiko, Additional Voices *Negima!? Magister Negi Magi - Magic School Principal (ep1), Male Voice (ep5) *Nerima Daikon Brothers (2007) - Yukel Hakushon *No-Rin (2016) - Additional Voices *Noragami (2015) - Rabo *Oh! Edo Rocket (2010) - Ankles, Additional Voices *One Piece (2012-2016) - Buggy the Clown, Eyelash (ep291), Helmeppo, Ohara Resident (ep276), Richie, Yokozuna, Additional Voices *One Punch Man (2016) - Carnage Kabuto (ep3) *Ōkami-san and her Seven Companions - Hiroshi Tonda *Ouran High School Host Club (2008-2009) - Ryoji "Ranka" Fujioka *Overlord (2016) - Additional Voices *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt (2012) - Flat U. Lance (ep9B), Naked Afro Guy (ep4B), Additional Voices *Papuwa - Hijikata Toshizou *Paradise kiss (2007) - Joichi Nikaido *Peach Girl (2007) - Additional Voices *Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom - Abel *Psycho-Pass 2 (2014-2015) - Teppei Sugo *Puzzle & Dragons X (2016) - Charo's Dad (ep10; Announced) *R.O.D the TV (2005) - Announcer (ep24) *RIN ~Daughters of Mnemosyne~ - Additional Voices *Ragnarok The Animation - Additional Voices *Rideback - Additional Voices *Romeo × Juliet (2009) - Tybalt *Samurai 7 - Additional Voices *Sands of Destruction - Booth Owner (ep5), Cat Master (ep1) *Sankarea: Undying Love (2013) - Jogoro Furuya, Additional Voices *Sasami: Magical Girls Club (2008) - Daimon *School Rumble (2007-2008) - Jiro Yoshidayama, Ronin (ep3), Additional Voices *School Rumble: 2nd Semester (2008) - Jiro Yoshidayama *Servamp - Belkia (Announced) *Sgt. Frog - Leader (ep26), Masayoshi Yoshiokadaira, Additional Voices *Shadow Skill - Darkness, Jin Sutra, Mr. Ohiba (ep4), Palace Guard (ep2), Additional Voices *Shangri-La - Warden, Additional Voices *Shigurui: Death Frenzy - Narrator *Shiki - Yuuki Shiomi, Additional Voices *Shin chan (2006-2011) - Additional Voices *Show By Rock!! (2015) - Crow (Announced) *Show By Rock!!# (2016) - Crow (Announced) *Shuffle! - Doctor A (ep23), KKK Captain (ep24), Oshita (ep2), SSS Leader (ep3), Additional Voices *Solty Rei (2007) - Ho Chu (ep12), Additional Voices *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Additional Voices *Speed Grapher (2006) - Ekoda (ep4), Additional Voices *Spice and Wolf - Village Mayor (ep1), Additional Voices *Spiral - Additional Voices *Steins;Gate - Additional Voices *Strike Witches (2010) - Additional Voices *Strike Witches 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Suzuka - Drunk (ep15), Additional Voices *Tactics - Clerk B (ep6), Earth Spider (ep7), Ghost (ep2), Additional Voices *The Future Diary (2013) - Additional Voices *The Heroic Legend of Arslan (2015) - Narrator (Announced) *The Legend of the Legendary Heroes (2012) - Claugh Klom *The Tower of Druaga: The Aegis of Uruk (2009) - Four-Eyes 3 (ep13), Additional Voices *The Tower of Druaga: The Sword of Uruk (2010) - Additional Voices *Tokyo ESP (2016) - Additional Voices *Tokyo Ghoul (2015) - Kotaro Amon *Tokyo Ghoul √A (2015) - Kotaro Amon (Announced) *Tokyo Ravens (2015) - Takahiro Tsuchimikado, Additional Voices *Toriko (2013) - Fish Monger (ep2) *Trinity Blood - Cain Knightlord, Seaman (ep7) *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (2008) - Crewman B (ep31) *Wanna Be the Strongest in the World! (2015) - Additional Voices *We Without Wings (2013) - Karura Itami *When They Cry (2007) - Akasaka's Informant (ep14), Doctor, Radio Newsreader (ep14), Sato (ep14), Test Procter (ep11) *YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files - Bandit Leader (ep100), Butijiri, Kazemaru, Komada, M3/Kai (ep36), Risho, Additional Voices *Yuri!!! On Ice (2017) - Otabek Altin (Announced) 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: 4-Koma Theater (2012) - Jean Havoc 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy - Baby, Master Roshi *Dragon Ball Z: Bardock: The Father of Goku - Toolo, Tora *Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks - Master Roshi *Lupin the 3rd: Crisis in Tokyo (2005) - Goemon Ishikawa *Lupin the 3rd: Dragon of Doom (2003) - Goemon Ishikawa *Lupin the 3rd: Island of Assassins (2005) - Goemon Ishikawa, Additional Voices *Lupin the 3rd: Missed by a Dollar (2006) - Goemon Ishikawa *Lupin the 3rd: The Columbus Files (2005) - Goemon Ishikawa *Lupin the 3rd: The Pursuit of Harimao's Treasure (2002) - Goemon Ishikawa *Lupin the 3rd: The Secret of Twilight Gemini (2002) - Goemon Ishikawa 'Movies - Dubbing' *Blood-C: The Last Dark (2013) - Mogari Kuroto *Blue Gender: The Warrior - Commander #2 *Case Closed: Captured in Her Eyes (2009) - George Kaminski *Case Closed: Countdown to Heaven (2010) - George Kaminski *Case Closed: The Fourteenth Target (2007) - George Kaminski *Case Closed: The Last Wizard of the Century (2009) - George Kaminski *Case Closed: The Phantom of Baker Street (2010) - George Kaminski *Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker (2012) - Lazarro *Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies (2010) - Master Roshi *Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure (2001) - Master Roshi, Emperor Pilaf, Gat-chan *Dragon Ball: Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle - Ghastel, Lucifer, Master Roshi *Dragon Ball: The Path to Power - Master Roshi, Android#8 *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods (2014) - Master Roshi, Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound - Master Roshi *Dragon Ball Z: Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan - Master Roshi *Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge - Doore, Master Roshi, Yajirobe *Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone - Master Roshi *Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug - Master Roshi, Yajirobe *Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection "F" (2015) - Master Roshi *Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13! - Master Roshi *Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler - Master Roshi, Yajirobe *Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might - Master Roshi *Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon - Master Roshi *Dragon Ball Z The Movie: The World's Strongest - Master Roshi *Eden of the East: The King of Eden (2011) - Additional Voices *Escaflowne: The Movie (2016) - Mole Man *Evangelion: 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone (2008) - EVA, Makoto Hyuga *Evangelion: 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance (2011) - Makoto Hyuga *Evangelion: 3.33 You Can (Not) Redo (2014) - Makoto Hyuga *Fairy Tail The Movie: Phoenix Priestess (2013) - Nab Lasaro *Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos (2012) - Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist The Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa (2006) - Jean Havoc *Hal (2014) - Nepalese, Additional Voices *Heaven's Lost Property The Movie: The Angeloid of Clockwork (2013) - Sky Master *Hetalia Axis Powers: Paint it, White! (2011) - Estonia *King of Thorn (2012) - Additional Voices *Lupin the 3rd: Dead or Alive (2005) - Goemon Ishikawa *Lupin the 3rd: Farewell to Nostradamus (2005) - Goemon Ishikawa *One Piece Film: Strong World (2013) - Additional Voices *One Piece Film: Z (2014) - Helmeppo *Psycho-Pass The Movie (2016) - Teppei Sugo *Summer Wars (2011) - Shota Jinnouchi *Tales of Vesperia: The First Strike (2012) - Yurgis *The Boy and the Beast (2016) - Wise Man *The Empire of Corpses (2016) - Aleksei Karamazov *Vexille (2008) - Murata *Wolf Children (2013) - Kuroda 'OVA - Dubbing' *Baldr Force EXE (2008) - Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Premium OVA Collection (2009) - Jean Havoc *Ghost Talker's Daydream (2005) - Detective (ep3), Koga (ep1), Middle Aged Man (ep2) *I"s (2009) - Yasumasa Teratani, Punk B *I"s Pure (2009) - Yasumasa Teratani *Parasite Dolls (2004) - Myers *School Rumble: Extra Class (2008) - Jiro Yoshidayama *Tales of Phantasia: The Animation (2007) - Reisen 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: Axis Powers (2010) - Estonia, Additional Voices *Hetalia: The Beautiful World (2014) - Estonia *Hetalia: The World Twinkle (2016) - Estonia *Hetalia: World Series (2012) - Estonia, Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Attack on Titan The Movie Part 1 (2016) - Jean Kirschtein *Attack on Titan The Movie Part 2 (2016) - Jean Kirschtein 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Chuck E. Cheese in the Galaxy 5000 (1999) - Pasqually (Singing Voice) Video Games 'Video Games' *Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel! (2014) - Doctor Grayson, Timothy *Borderlands 2 (2012-2013) - Rat Leader, Savage Warrior, Skeleton 2 *Comic Jumper: The Adventures of Captain Smiley (2010) - Museum Security Guard, Origami Kid, Winklemeyer's Orderly *Dragon Ball Z: Sagas (2005) - Master Roshi *Halo Wars (2009) - Additional Voices *Smite (2014) - Osiris *The Gunstringer (2011) - Additional Voices *The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct (2013) - Spug, Squad, Walker *YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files: Dark Tournament (2004) - M-3/Kai, Risho 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Case Closed: The Mirapolis Investigation (2009) - George Kaminski *Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure (2005) - Jackie Chun *Dragon Ball: Origins (2008) - Jackie Chun, Master Roshi *Dragon Ball: Origins 2 (2010) - Android#8, Master Roshi *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast (2009) - Dodoria *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 (2010) - Dore *Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo (2009) - Android#8, Jackie Chun, Master Roshi, Yajirobe *Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2 (2016) - Great Ape Baby *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai (2002) - Master Roshi, Yajirobe *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 (2004) - Master Roshi, Yajirobe *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi (2005) - Baby Vegeta, Master Roshi *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 (2006) - Baby, Master Roshi, Yajirobe *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 (2007) - Android#8, Baby Vegeta, Great Ape Baby, Master Roshi, Super Baby, Yajirobe *Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit (2008) - Roundcall *Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World (2008) - Super Baby 2 *Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi (2011) - Yajirobe *Fullmetal Alchemist 2: Curse of the Crimson Elixir (2005) - Jean Havoc *Fullmetal Alchemist and the Broken Angel (2005) - Soldier *One Piece: Unlimited Adventure (2008) - Mr. 2 Bon Clay *Street Fighter V (2016) - Nash *Street Fighter X Tekken (2012) - Paul Phoenix *Tales of Xillia 2 (2014) - Bisley Karcsi Bakur Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (257) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (246) *Years active on this wiki: 1999-2017. Category:American Voice Actors